


cabin in the woods

by Anonymous



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Dry Humping, M/M, Public Sex, just turned 18 so not technically underage, over the clothes handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 17:01:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30008091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: No, not that cabin in the wood. A different one. One with two horny boys in it.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 5
Kudos: 143
Collections: Clowntown Kink Meme 2021





	cabin in the woods

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [clowntown2021](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/clowntown2021) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> High school/late teens Reddie sharing a bed at a sleepover/camping trip. Eddie wakes up in the middle of the night to Richie spooning him, and they're both hard. Cue sleepy, plausible-deniability rutting against each other, both pretending to be asleep at first, but eventually they push Eddie's pants down and Richie fucks his thighs.
> 
> Bonus if there are other people around so they have to keep really quiet.

It's a one room cabin, because even pitching together that's all they could afford. They had a budget for booze that couldn't be touched and Eddie demanded they actually factor in food as well, because one of them has to pretend to be the adults they somehow almost are. 

And fine, maybe he had a point, because hot dogs over the fire and potato chips just hit the spot after Bill pulled that blunt out of his bag.

The only time it's uncomfortable is when they sleep. There's one bed and a couch in the cabin. Stan claims the couch and no one argues with him. They give the to Bev, because they're all gentlemen like that. Fine, maybe Ben and Bill both stare at that mattress like it would be entering the doors of heaven to lay down on it with her, but they keep their hands and feet inside the cart and their boners inside their pants at all times. 

Richie doesn't have that problem, not with Ben. He realized some time freshman year that he didn't have any interest in that particular heaven. 

He has an interest in something else. He shifts, ass numb on the hard wooden floor, and catches sight of Eddie beside him. His eyes are closed and he's breathing in and out with only a hint of a rattle in his breath, stirred up by the pollen outside, he said. 

It was the excuse he used not to go on a hike with everyone else. Richie didn't even bother with an excuse. He'd just flung his legs over Eddie's lap and announced he was staying too. 

That's what made the afternoon so good. Flipping through comic books and listening to their favorite tapes on a deck, just... soaking in the time together. 

He feels warmth roll over him just remembering it. Eddie didn't push Richie's legs off of him, he'd just propped his comic book on top of them for almost an hour until he'd gotten up because he said he had to take a piss. 

They've always been physical like that. It's just gotten to be something more in the past year. It's confusing as hell, but life is confusing to Richie, so why wouldn't this be, too? 

Richie remembers watching Eddie walk back from the bathroom, a tense set to his shoulders. He'd looked like he was about to walk into the sewers or something, scared and determined. 

Then he'd sat right down next to Richie even though the whole couch was free all around them. They'd kept on reading like that, touching at their shoulders and their arms and their hips and sometimes bumping knees. 

It had been a really good afternoon. 

-

The crickets are loud and his mind is racing, but Richie manages to fall asleep eventually. 

He dreams, too. He's dreaming of Eddie underneath him. He has this dream a lot, or variations of it. Normally when he dreams these dreams he wakes up aching hard and shoves a pillow under his hips, muffling his panting breath so his parents can't hear and fucking into it until he makes a mess all in his tightie whities. 

This time is different. He doesn't need a pillow. This time he's pushing into something soft. His fingers clutch at whatever is near, warm skin - dreams don't usually feel like this. Too warm, too real. His body keeps moving while his mind tries to clear the fog. 

Then suddenly - 

Suddenly the fog lifts. It must still be the middle of the night because the crickets are in full force, but wet dreams know no appropriate time or, apparently, location. 

He stops. Of course he stops. He stops because he's panicking and he doesn't know if Eddie's still asleep and if Eddie's not still asleep then Eddie just felt Richie grinding his boner into Eddie's ass and... 

"Richie," Eddie whispers. 

Oh. Eddie's awake. Alright. Richie starts forming escape plans in his mind. If he just bolts out the door and starts running, can he get to Timbuktu fast enough to outrun this embarrassment? The ocean might be problematic but he took all those swim lessons as a kid, he'll figure it out. 

Eddie whispers his name again. It's quiet, because there are five other people asleep in this room. He can hear someone snoring, probably Mike. 

"Eds-" Richie whispers back, prepared to apologize for approximately the next year if he needs to. 

"Keep going," Eddie whispers. 

Richie's brain shuts down. 

Eddie's doesn't, though. Eddie's being as bold as Richie's ever seen him, reaching back around behind him to clutch at Richie's hip at the same time he's pushing his ass into Richie's cock. 

It seems like a trap. It seems too good to be true. Maybe he's still dreaming. He'd pinch himself to make sure if he could move without wildly humping Eddie. Frankly the only think holding him still right now is sheer terror. 

Then Eddie pushes back again and Richie is only a human, he's only an (almost) man. He wraps one arm around Eddie's front and rubs his cock against Eddie's ass. 

Eddie's hands both grab Richie's arm immediately. He's making these short little gaspy breaths and they're better than any porno mag Richie found in the gutter or got from an older neighbor kid. 

"What do you want?" Richie asks, mouth pressed right into Eddie's ear. 

He's not really sure what he's asking, and he's definitely not sure what to expect as an answer. Maybe for Eddie to come to his senses? But instead Eddie shoves Richie's hand down and oh fuckity hell, Eddie's hard. 

Richie cups his hand against and Eddie starts to go wild. Richie doesn't even need to move anymore, it's Eddie thrusting forward into his hand then back against his dick. Richie's never had so much as a handjob (saving himself for marriage, ha ha, he always says, and no one believes him, but that's fine) and his poor cock can't handle this. He starts to kiss Eddie's neck, wet and messy, and Eddie would probably hate spit-damp kisses any other time but right now all Eddie seems interested in focusing on is impregnating Richie's left palm. 

Richie tries to help. He cups and squeezes and tugs up and down. It's good, it helps him distract himself, try not to blow in under thirty seconds. 

Eddie suddenly whines and he goes still and then reaches down with one hand and clamps Richie's grip in place, just pushing into it until he slumps back, breathing hard. 

Eddie came. Richie bites down into Eddie's shoulder, ignoring the way Eddie instinctively jerks away. He moves his hand back to Eddie's hip and then starts to hump inelegantly, his entire mind body and soul focused on one twitching throbbing leaking part of his body. 

Suddenly there's a hand clutching his and it's Eddie, it's just Eddie, everything is Eddie. Eddie's holding his hand and whispering things like _yeah_ and _come on_ and Richie doesn't know what the morning will look like but right now has to be better than heaven. 

He comes just like that, gripping Eddie's fingers right, pulsing into his undies while he rubs desperately against Eddie. It's the best orgasm he's ever had and he's still half hard even after he's come down from it, breathing into Eddie's skin. 

Then Eddie lets go of his hand. He sits up and he looks down at Richie, who looks back up at him. There's something on Eddie's face that Richie can't read at all, and it puts a hollow feeling in his stomach. 

Eddie gets up. Richie can hear him in the bathroom. He stares at the ceiling and tries not to cry. The cooling jizz in his pants doesn't help. 

Then Eddie's back. "Your turn," he whispers, nudging Richie. 

Richie gets up. He almost trips over his own pillow, his gangly limbs flailing a bit. He looks around to see if anyone wakes up, though even if they did now it wouldn't be so bad. Not like they'd see two just turned eighteen year old boys writhing around in a horny frenzy _now_. 

He takes care of himself in the bathroom, taking his underwear off and cleaning them out as best he can with toilet paper. He takes a piss too and tries to avoid his reflection as he washes his hands. On his way back he stops to stuff the soiled briefs into his bag. 

At least he really hopes that was his bag. The moon filters a bit through the curtains, but not that much. 

Eddie's on his back when Richie gets into his pallet. 

Richie's expecting Eddie to just sleep again, or pretend to. He's run this scenario a hundred ways in his mind in the last five minutes alone and he's braced for the worst. 

He isn't braced for Eddie rolling onto his side and then pursing his lips. It's that same look he gets before he's about to do something he'll regret, which usually involves being a mouthy little shit. 

It does involve a mouth this time, at least. It involves Eddie's mouth smashing into Richie's. Richie's so shocked he doesn't even kiss back at first. It takes until Eddie starts to pull away, the split second of an absolutely crushed expression on his face, then Richie yanks him back in and goes for it with gusto. 

They kiss like that, awkward and unsure but full of enthusiasm, for about thirty seconds before Eddie pulls away. Richie licks his lips and wonders if it's possible for someone to feel so full of helium in their chest that they actually just drift off into the clouds. 

He'd take Eddie with him if he did. He's not letting go of whatever this is. He kisses Eddie again, just because Eddie will let him, and then as soon as he pulls away Eddie's tilting back in toward him. 

They don't get much sleep that night.


End file.
